DESCRIPTION: Since its inception the Joint Program in Toxicology has trained broadly based toxicologists. Classroom studies emphasize the breadth of toxicological knowledge as well as contemporary issues in toxicology. In laboratory research associated with preparation of the dissertation students are expected to become experts in their field of study. In addition, students are advised on career options in toxicology for which they have been prepared either by their general training in toxicology or by virtue of the specific research field in which they have specialized. It is the aim of the Joint Program in Toxicology to continue to train toxicologists at the pre- and postdoctoral level to be prepared to enter careers as either basic researchers or applied scientists in toxicology, each of which has important contributions to make to improve and protect environmental health.